


Someone's Someone

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: Sunshine When It’s Raining Over Lovers In the Shade of the Color Blue
Relationships: Implied JooHyuk - Relationship, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The All About Luv Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Kudos: 33





	Someone's Someone

  
The concept of a soulmate was always an intriguing mystery. The idea of already being bound to someone you’ve never even met. Even the way you find them itself is never the same. In Kihyun’s world, the way soulmates are found is as such; The world is monochrome. When you turn 18, your aura is given a color, which of course only you yourself can see. When you and your soulmate first speak to each other, your world begins to fill with color, starting with the color of your soulmate’s aura. Romantic, isn’t it?

  
Well, for Kihyun, he’s been seeing black and white for 25 years now, and to be honest, he’s kinda given up hope of ever seeing his world in color. 

  
In the meantime, Kihyun spent his time busking around town with his dance group. At first, he though it’d be the easiest way to find his soulmate, but he’s been here with this group for about 3 years, so…y’know. But now that they’ve found themselves growing in popularity, and he himself growing several fans, he didn’t have the heart to leave. 

  
As rumors of another growing busking group started reaching his own, his groups leader, Hoseok, asked Kihyun and groupmate Minhyuk to go ‘spy on the competition’, so to speak. In reality, Hoseok was just old friends with the other groups leader and wanted to ask if they’d like to collab, much to Minhyuk’s disappointment. And so, they set out to the other side of town.

  
Not that Kihyun was particularly competitive, compared to Minhyuk, but he was interested to see just what this other group had to offer. As the two walked the streets, asking around about this group and such, Kihyun couldn’t help but notice all the couple walking around. You didn’t necessarily _have_ to find your soulmate, but if you’re supposed to be linked to someone, and you’re alone for 25 years, it gets a little insulting at that point.

  
Kihyun’s aura color was a light blue, forgot to mention. Pretty basic, right? _Once I talk to my soulmate, I’ll see whatever color their aura is first, huh…_ In Kihyun’s line of business, he’s spoken to plenty of people, yet here he was, still in monochromatic bliss. Don’t ask him if he’s bitter about it, cause more often than not he’ll say he isn’t. (But he totally is.)

  
It wasn’t until he was yanked away that he snapped out of his own thoughts. “Minhyuk, what the HELL?” He brushed his arm away. “Hey, if you wanna run into this large crowd, be my guest. I just saved your LIFE.” Minhyuk crossed his arms and proceeded to walk to the other side of the gathering. Kihyun observed the said large crowd of people, all watching whatever was taking center stage.

  
He peeked over their shoulders and caught a look at just who was garnering all the attention. There in the center was a fairly tall man. Well built, a nice shorter cut hairstyle, and a fairly darker complexion compared to everyone else. Kihyun, much like the rest of the crowd, couldn’t take his eyes off him. No words could accurately describe the way this guy moved, but Kihyun couldn’t help but ‘wow’ at his energy.

  
Once he finished, he took a bow and the crowd cheered. After they went for break, Kihyun thought to go over and complement the guy, but before he could do so, he was interrupted. “Hey, you must be Kihyun! From that group on the other side of town, right?” Kihyun stared at this dude in front of him. “Yeah…how did you…?” “Oh, I was told to keep an eye out for someone small and a thing for stripes.” Kihyun already didn’t like this guy. “Name’s Jooheon!”

  
As Jooheon began to talk his ear off with nonsense, Kihyun kept looking around for that man he saw. He looked until he spotted him chatting with Minhyuk. _Ugh, great…_ After a couple of minutes, Minhyuk came running over, saving Kihyun from his torture. As he dragged him away, Kihyun looked back at the man, who made eye contact with him. “Minhyuk, wait, we didn’t even talk to the leader yet!” He rolled his eyes. “You didn’t, but I did~ His name’s Hyunwoo, and he agreed! Mission accomplished!” 

  
_Hyunwoo…_

  
So, for the next couple of days, the two groups met up at the dance studio and practiced. And as fate would have it, in that time Kihyun still hadn’t managed to speak to Hyunwoo. It’s like any chance he had, the universe would throw something in his way. _Ha ha, very funny universe. Now fuck off._

  
That didn’t completely stop the two from interacting, though. As one day Kihyun noticed some post its with messages hidden in his bag. Notes ranging from ‘Hope you’ve eaten well today.’ To notes about different dance techniques, to even ‘You look nice today :)’ all signed with an SH at the end. Was it so wrong that Kihyun found it cute?

  
One afternoon, Kihyun saw Jooheon sneak a note into his bag during break. Pissed, he stopped him and grabbed his arm. “If this is your way of having fun, you’re gonna regret it.” Jooheon dropped the note. “Woah, woah hold your horses, my guy.” He let him go and picked up the note on the floor. ‘You looked cool today. SH’ “It really is from him, y’know.” Jooheon added. “Then why doesn’t he just tell me all this in person?”

  
Kihyun and Jooheon leaned against the lockers. “Well, Hyunwoo-Hyung doesn’t speak much to begin with. And, just between you and me, he’s taken _quite_ an interest in you.” Kihyun felt his ears heat up. “But you know that whole soulmate thing, he’d be devastated if you two weren’t meant to be. So, I offered to pass you notes from him. Then everyone’s happy.” Kihyun almost forgot about the soulmates. It made sense, but it left Kihyun feeling a bit empty.

  
So, the days continued, with notes exchanged between the two continuing. It was bittersweet, they wanted to talk to each other, but who knows what’ll happen then once they do. It didn’t help that Jooheon and Minhyuk ended up soulmates, which they had kept a secret until they complimented each other in a way that made it obvious they weren’t seeing each other in black and white.

  
Kihyun kept thinking to himself if he was ok with this. Staying post-it note buddies. _He doesn’t see colors yet, and neither do I… would we be happy living our lives like that?_ Kihyun rattled his brain, gambling if talking to him would be worth the risk. On one hand, they could finally speak to each other, but on the other, if they weren’t matched, it would hurt to do so. 

  
The following day at practice, Hoseok proposed they all play a game. Things were getting stressful, and he wanted the groups to let loose and relax. They headed outside for some fresh air and decided they play the Telephone game, and everyone drew straws to decide the teams. As luck would have it, Kihyun and Hyunwoo ended up on the same team. _This is NOT how I wanted our first conversation to go._ Kihyun thought to himself.

  
Luckily, they started at opposite ends, so the chance to speak to each other never came. Kihyun hoped they’d finish before the time came, but as they moved closer together in line, that hope vanished. Then it was time, where they were both next to each other, dead center. They spared glances at each other, both more nervous than usual. Perhaps it was because they’ve only ‘spoken’ to each other through post its, which is a dramatic jump to actual conversation.

  
Kihyun turned his back and could almost feel Hyunwoo’s eyes burn though his back. His mind ran wild that he almost forgot that they were in a middle of a game. He looked up at the sky, that seemed a little cloudier than usual, to take his mind off things, but it didn’t help. Hyunwoo tapped his shoulder, and he tensed up. Kihyun turned around to face him. Finally, able to look each other in the eyes, they held their gazes for a moment. Then he spoke.

  
**“You’re too cute, shut your mouth!”**

  
And just like that, the sky turned a faint gold as the rain came down. As the rest of the group ran indoors, Kihyun and Hyunwoo stayed with each other. Kihyun watched as his world filled with color, starting with the faint colors of gold shining on Hyunwoo’s skin. The color of the sky, a light blue, reflecting off Kihyun’s eyes filled Hyunwoo’s world. They removed their headphones and looked at the world around them, now filled with beautiful shades of color. 

  
They looked back at each other; emotions shown on their face that they’d never felt before. With a smile, Hyunwoo picked up Kihyun and spun him around in his arms. They found each other. He put Kihyun down gently as they both just laughed and smiled at each other. “It’s you. It was really you.” Kihyun smiled as he held Hyunwoo’s face. He placed his hand over Kihyun’s. “You’re my someone.”

  
They headed back inside where the groups were waiting with applause. “Oh god, this is embarrassing.” Kihyun hid his face as the two headed for the locker room. As they changed, Hyunwoo laughed again. “You call _this_ embarrassing, but it’s nowhere near what I said to you.” Kihyun looked at him, wide eyed. “Oh right, I had headphones on! What did you say?” Hyunwoo hesitated. “Oh, come on, you can’t write it on a post it anymore, Hyung. Spill it!” 

  
“You’re too cute, shut your mouth.” 

  
Kihyun laughed, which made Hyunwoo sulk a bit. “Wow, kinda ironic for the both of us, don’t you think?” Hyunwoo looked his way. “I’ll say it again.” Kihyun raised his eyebrow. “Oh? Is that a threat? No way, after all those post its, I am going to talk your ear off all night.” He teased. Once practice ended, and the trio of Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hoseok shared high fives, Kihyun and Hyunwoo headed home, lost in their world of color and each other. 

  
_How grateful I am to have found someone so completely perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Had to include my favorite underrated showki moment. And a little soulmate au as the cherry on top.


End file.
